You and Me
by xbrokenxinside
Summary: The first lesson fails. Chapter 2. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

You and Me

Seamus asks Harry for private DADA lessons and feelings develop.

**Chapter 1**

Harry walked out of the library, feeling exhausted. He had finished Snape's essay on the Unforgivable Curses. He walked to Gryffindor Tower, feeling as if he'd love to use one of them on Snape. He gave the Fat Lady the password, "Bubotuber" and stepped into the Common Room. Unsurprisingly, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"God, where have you been?" Hermione asked. Harry gave her a look and collapsed into his favorite chair by the fire.

"Snape's essay. Even though I've witnessed all of those curses up close, its not like I can say, 'oh, my mom and dad we're killed. Does that count?'" Harry said.

"Oh. Yeah, well for some reason Seamus asked where you were. I assume he, like everyone else, wanted to know about DA meetings." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I told him you'd be coming back anytime now. Oh well. Harry..." he said and lowered his voice. "Seamus is a bit odd, don't you think?"

"Well...his mom thought I was mad last year, didn't she?" Harry said, sheepishly.

"Nothing you can do about that, with Fudge and the Ministry working against you. Can you believe that Rufus fellow is the new Minister?" Ron said.

"Yeah...well...I'm going to bed. Tomorrow morning I'm gonna have to finish Slughorn and McGonagall's essays tomorrow." Harry said and got up. He walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm. He opened the door and walked into darkness. He pulled out his wand and said, "_Lumos". _Light spread throughout the room. He noticed Seamus was out cold. He smiled, for some reason, and then pulled off his robes and pulled on his pajamas.

His head hit the pillow and he fell asleep, within minutes.

The next morning, Harry awoke to a loud noise, next to his bed and then an "ouch". Harry put on his glasses and stared at Seamus Finnegan, who just decided to fall off his bed.

"Seamus? What's going on?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn.

"Bad dream. Nothing to worry about." Seamus said, with a slight smile.

"Oh. Well, I'm going back to bed then." Harry said and took his glasses off. "Night, Sea."

"Hare, it's like two in the afternoon. Everyone's out doing something. You need to get up." Seamus said.

Harry looked at him for a moment. Then a feeling came through him which he could not understand or explain. _Lust. _Harry looked away, ashamed of what he just felt. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He started to pee when Seamus walked in. Harry flushed the toilet, zipped his zipper and ran to the sink. He washed his hands and then Seamus put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up?" Seamus asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Nothing." Harry said, pulling away from Seamus's touch. While Harry had a girlfriend before, Cho Chang, he had always felt an attraction to boys. It was weird. He thought if he admitted it, no one would choose to be his freind. Now, he felt as if he could be attracted to Seamus..._those lips. _Harry shook the thoughts out of his head and turned and looked at Seamus, who looked scared.

"Did Ron and 'Mione tell you I was looking for you?" Seamus asked, quietly.

"Oh..yeah. Why were you?" Harry asked, his eyes fixed on the sink.

"I want to ask a favor of you." Seamus said. "You don't have to if you don't want to, though."

"Well, what is it?" Harry said.

"Well, you see how Snape is a really bad teacher and all that. And how great a teacher you were last year..." Seamus started.

"I can't replace Snape, if that's what your saying." Harry said, instantly.

"No, no. Not replace per say... but continue the DA...with just me?" Seamus asked, timidly.

"You want me...to privately teach you?" Harry said, his thoughts racing to various sex positions he could "teach" Seamus. He shook them out of his head and looked Seamus in the eye. Seamus nodded. "I...I guess we could use the Room of Requirement to uh...to do it." Harry said.

Seamus beamed at him and hugged him. Harry fought the dirty thoughts out of his head and then Seamus and him locked eyes. Harry had shivers down his spine and Seamus brought him in for another hug. He whispered a "thanks" into his Harry's ear

"Tonight at 8 o'clock in the Room of Requirement." Seamus said and hurried to the common room. Seamus was sure he could feel Harry's eyes on his back.

_It's You and Me and all of the people with nothing to do. Nothing to lose. It's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

End of Chapter 1. It's really, really short. I'm sorry! I've been busy. I promise a VERY long chapter to make up for this mediocre one. I just wanna kind of set the story.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Me

**Note: Thank you to fifespice and Cazza31 for reviewing. You inspire me :)**

Chapter 2

"Harry. Harry. HAROLD!" Hermione said and Harry snapped back to attention. He had been thinking about Seamus and the Room of Requirement.

"Hermione, how many time do I have to tell you? You can call Ron Ronald, but you can't call me Harold. You make me seem like some old man who hexes people left and right." Harry said.

"Your talking about Moody now?" Ron said and Harry laughed in spite of himself.

"Moody was a good teacher until...well, it wasn't Moody...haha." Harry said. "Do you guys know what time it is?" he asked as he saw Seamus leave the Common Room.

"Actually, yes. It's 7:50." Hermione said. Harry jumped up from the chair, scaring Crookshanks who was asleep on Hermione's lap.

"_REALLY!" _Hermione shrieked as Crookshanks leaped from her lap and walked up to the girl's dormitories. Harry ran out of the common room with a, "I'll be back". He ran out of the common room. He didn't want to be late. He got to the Room of Requirement to find Seamus standing there.

"Hey, Potter." Seamus said.

"Yes, hello. Shall we begin?" Harry said.

"Yes. I'd like to...finish...before it gets too late. Do you have any lesson plans?" Seamus asked with a smile.

"Uhh..." Harry said as his brain thought of things he could do. "We could practice Summoning Charms...they have come in awfully handy. Also, we could try the Unforgivable Curses." Harry said.

"Okay. Let's go." Harry said and he started walking back and forth in front of the wall. _I need a place for me and Seamus to practice. _After the third time, the door appeared on the wall. He told Seamus to wait and he walked inside. What was on the other side, freaked him out. There was a large bed, with a large furry pink bed set. There was also various sex toys. He quickly withdrew from the room. He looked at Seamus. "Wasn't it."

_I need a place for two people to study Defense Against the Dark Arts. Defense Against the Dark Arts. _The door opened and the two of them went inside. Apparently it heard what Harry said about killing curses. There were spiders in jars all around. Seamus whimpered, but mostly at the mass amounts of them, rather then Ron, who cries.

"Well...he goes. Let's practice with Summoning Charms. The spell is "_Accio" _and you have to either focus on it or point your wand at it. Try Summoning...try Summoning that book." Harry said, pointing to a book.

Seamus raised his wand and said, "_Accio Book!"_ The book flew off the shelf and smacked Harry right in the face. Harry fell to his back as Seamus laughed. Harry got back up and shook off the pain. He then laughed. "The idea is to not hit Harry in the face."

Seamus laughed and then Harry took the role of teacher again. "Time for the Avada Kedavra curse. Um.._Accio Spider."_ He said and a spider came out of the jar toward him. "You have to mean it. Try."

Seamus raised his wand and Harry backed a couple of feet away, for precaution. He pointed it at the spider and said, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The spider stopped moving and lay still. "Good! Very good. I think the best thing is that Harry didn't get hit with that. You showed that spider." Harry said and Seamus gave him a big smile.

"You never told me what was in the first room." Seamus said.

"Apinkfuzzybedandsextoys." Harry said.

"What?"

"A pink, fuzzy bed and sex toys." Harry said and Seamus broke into a fit of giggles. "What is _so _funny?"

"I didn't know you wanted to be in a room with me with a pink, fuzzy bed and a bunch of sex toys." Seamus said, roaring with laughter.

"I...I...oh. I do not." Harry said. "Ok...stop this spider from attacking you." He pulled out a fresh spider and pointed his wand at it. "_Engorgio!_" The spider grew larger in front of Seamus.

It turned to face him and Seamus pulled out his wand. It flew out of his hand and landed near the spider. He reached for it and said "_Accio Wand!" _. The wand surprisingly came to him and he pointed it at the spider. "_IMPEDIMENTA!"_

"That was good." Harry said, as the gigantic spider came to a sudden halt. "Kill it."

"_Avada Kedabra!" _Seamus said a poof of green light came from the tip of his wand. "I said that wrong."

"And you moved your hand the wrong way, Sea. Pay attention." He flicked his wand and Seamus tried to mimic him but couldn't quite do it. "Here..let me." Harry said and put his hand on top of Seamus. Seamus looked at him, but Harry was fixed intently on the frozen spider. He flicked Seamus's wand, but he couldn't concentrate on the spell. He tried to take his hand off of Seamus's but found he couldn't. He looked at him and found that Seamus was staring at me.

He realized at once that he was too close. And he might of been coming closer. He went to turn his head but he felt a hand on his face. The next thing he knew, Seamus pulled him closer and pressed his lips against his. Harry shut his eyes and felt his hand finally fall from Seamus's hand, only to wrap around his stomach.

Harry broke the kiss and turned away. Seamus grew red. "Harry...I'm...I'm sorry..." Seamus started to say. "We don't have to continue lessons after this."

Seamus ran out of the room, the door appearing to let him out. "Sea!" Harry tried calling after him but Seamus was already gone. Harry cursed and then kicked a stand with books.

"I fucked everything up!"

"Harry...what's going on? Why did Seamus run out of the room?" a voice said from the doorway.

Harry turned and faced the intruder. It was Hermione. He was gonna have a lot of explaining to do.

End of Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry, its so short. I wanna have little updates, but updates nonetheless. **


End file.
